warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Achievements/Raider Revenge
Note: To calculate the auto win rate for the achievements which requires turn limit, by using "Settings" in the evaluator, you can set the turn limit. In this achievement, all 10 cards must be played, thus the achievement is attained only if the game is won between turns 19 and 50. The corresponding rate is (All win rate - win rate in 18 turns) 04:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Deck Ideas Solution 1 Not familiar with wiki operation, but the 'siege is not recommended' comment on the main page is just silly, as out of 12 cards and a commander, only one of them has Siege. Here's my deck: Get 2 silos out asap, following up with a CC or two and the Tesla Cannon. Use Dozer Tank as potential shield since its Counter works well with the Strike. Then play the deck as you like. Only way I can see this losing is an extremely bad draw. 2011Nov26@22:46:30(UTC) You can also replace Dozer Tank for Sand Crawler. It worked on my 2nd try R4r3sh_p0l0g34 30 December 2011 17:34 (UTC) This deck works. Replaced Warehouse with common Power Generator, and Dozer Tank with Sand Crawler as suggested. I was unlucky to get enemy open 1st 2 games with the only siege unit, but 3rd game was won. 04:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Solution 2 Got it on the second try, so I cannot decide how easy it really is. 2011Nov30@19:38:15(UTC) Solution 3 Start off with either Havoc, Omega, or Mech Walker, then follow up with Bulldozer or Ravenous Beast, then either Howitzer or Quilled Blaster. When you start taking out enemy units, throw down the Command Center. Save Juggernaut for when you need the Berzerk to deal with the enemy's Refresh. Put Obsidian down when you need to absorb some damage. A word of caution, Obsidian has Weaken All 1 and Armored 3, which is great, and Strike 2 is an added bonus, but it also has only 2 health, which is not so great. Just be careful about the enemy Fortifier and Lance Rider. Sentinal12 04:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Solution 4 The idea is to stall the tanks with Disease and Poison, while using Armor to block damage from some enemies. Rancor is there to help killing Emanuel, but don't play it too early, or you'll risk killing Emanuel by turn 17, failing the achievement. Hakdo 2011Nov26@09:49:07(UTC) Solution 5 I got the achievement on the first attempt using this deck: Slivicon 03:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Putting this deck above the others as I, as well, succeeded in getting achievement on the first attempt and it doesn't require hard-to-get cards. I had only 2 Micromechs though so I added in Missile Silo instead. -- Huawei 18:42, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Sinking this deck back down because achievement success rate with this deck is only 61.5%, better decks are up there. (73%, 68%, 67.4%, 65%) Hakdo 08:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Solution 6 I got the achievement on the first attempt using this one: Just start with Deadblow or any other tanky card, then go for CC and Ravenous Beast and the rest kinda plays for itself. If you don't get Ravenous Beast 'till turn 5, play another tanky unit until you get it. Louis.haarp 06:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC)